With You A Garei Fanfiction
by Hanarenai
Summary: A story based on the last chapters of the manga... read it guys, I hope you'll like it. Please R


Ga-Rei: ~With You~

Disclaimer: I'm sure you already know that I do not own Ga-Rei or any of its characters. I'll be rolling in money if that happens ^_^.

Note: Just happened to watch ga-rei and read the manga of Segawa Hajime. It really captivated me to no end (though this captivation will probably end when this fanfic is finished). I just wanted to let my feelings out. The thing is… I really regretted watching Ga-Rei in the first place, because I cannot sleep just thinking about what happens next, (though it was already finished.) Just a short oneshot based on Ga-rei ~enchained beast~ for some of you guys who might actually like it. I don't ask you to review, just read and enjoy. *puppy eyes…

Setting: Judgment Day when the world was crumbling and humanity is currently facing their extinction.

With You

'I was alone at first until a bright, purple-eyed girl came into my lackluster life. I was nothing but a doll that my father had created and wished. He wanted me to become strong, but for what? To inherit the strongest enchained beast that had been kept and been passed down by our family? It was my duty and destiny to become an exorcist. I have already known that, being an exorcist will make the world pure but to what extent? In this world where hate, misery and despair existed, the job was endless. And now I'm the only one left and the sole heir to the inheritance of Byakuei. After inheriting Byakuei, my soul was ripped half, for short my lifespan was shortened. I killed her, the most important person in my entire life. The older girl who taught me happiness and life was Yomi, my not-by-blood-related sister. We fought together, slept together, did a lot of happy things together. But some twist of events I had killed her. I killed Yomi twice and I do not want to do it again. Me? Being an exorcist? Who gives a damn, I don't care at all. Killing her had been a sin I regretted in my whole life. I'm sure the rest of the Counter Measure Department knew that already. They selfishly decided to eliminate her. She became a Category A, which needed all hands of the Counter Measure Department to cleanse her.' Kagura thought. While the world was facing destruction she was trying to survive and live. Live to see Yomi again, once again… Yomi…

"To save this people…" an old man's voice said. Kagura looked down to the humans below panicking and rushing to save their selves, they are selfishly running over their own race just to survive. Even if it was an innocent child they would step over it. This mass panic, nothing will no longer be the same. Humans are born selfish, they only think about themselves, bonds and relationships? Those are just fragile things that can be forgotten easily. "… You kill those you love…" he continued. "Remember this well, white priestess… The outcome of this destruction is yours to decide." He vanished like smoke in front of Kagura.

'He was right, I do not want to save the people who put aside their morals just to save their lives. Humans are only speeding up the extinction of their own race.' Kagura shook her head and stood up, her knees wobbled and she fell back. But Kensuke was there to hold her still.

"Kagura, stay down… You're body won't be able take it, Byakuei's chain that linked yours were already broken. If you force yourself, your very soul will be-" Before Kensuke was able to continue Kagura already interrupted.

"After inheriting Byakuei, my very life had been shortened…" Kagura paused. "Now that Byakuei's chain was shattered, my soul was now left in fragments. Slowly, I am pretty sure I won't last for an hour. But I do not want to die without seeing Yomi." Kagura cried trying to suppress the raging desire to eliminate all those who seek Yomi's death.

Kensuke understood, he had always known that Kagura already chose Yomi over everything in this world. And her last wish had been his command; he can't let Kagura go to Yomi alone, can he? Now that Yomi was now the cause of all this rumbles and catastrophes. And with Kagura's current state, she can no longer fight. At last he decided, he carried Kagura gently like how a groom carries his bride. He was gentle but with a hurrying pace or else Kagura might depart.

They arrived in a black room heavy with tremendous miasma. No one else's but Yomi's place, he thought. He kneeled and placed Kagura gently on the ground to rest while her head on his arm. Suddenly, Kagura coughed. It was not just a normal cough, she just choked blood. Nimura couldn't take the suffering Kagura, so he shouted for Yomi. The black priestess came and stood a few meters away from Kensuke and Kagura.

"So you have come…" Yomi merely gazed at the dying Kagura. She didn't want to feel pity, but this time it was all she could think of. So Kagura chose to save the world? But how can she kill me with that condition? "Kill me." Yomi said plainly. I didn't want to live again; I never wanted to live again. Because I knew that it would only bring Kagura pain and suffering. "You came here for the world… in order to save them you must kill me…"

Noriyuki was behind Yomi, he was no longer human. He was the same being as of now with Yomi, an abomination of the world. He didn't react why Yomi walked close to Kagura with no caution at all. He was there just to support Yomi, that's all.

Yomi realized Kagura's heavy breathing; the way she was suffering Yomi was as well trying to ignore the seething pain in her chest. "Nimura-kun, you can do it for her sake… You have been with Kagura's presence all this time so the white priestess' power has greatly affected you… You can kill me."

Kagura remained silent, trying to gather all her energy and courage to move. "Y-…" she couldn't say her name. I'm so weak; in the end she could never reach Yomi. But before Kagura was thinking of giving up. Kensuke already spoke.

"SHUT UP!" Nimura yelled at Yomi. He glared at Yomi's unfathomable position. "Kill you? Save the world?" he paused and looked at Kagura once more. "I know I can kill you alone, but why did you think I brought Kagura here?"

Yomi was struck by Nimura's words. Didn't they come here for that reason? Yomi brushed off what he had said. She barely knew him, he had been Kagura's acquaintance for months but he had been nothing to Yomi.

"For you Kagura had endured so many sufferings. She didn't come here to save the world... She came here for you. Kagura still loves you! SHE LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYHTING ELSE!"

At Kagura's last force she stood up staggering. She fell on her knees and reached out her hand to Yomi. "Yomi…" her name came out of her blood streaked lips, a weak smile curved her mouth.

"K-Kagura…?" No way, someone like me is not fit to be loved. Stop it Kagura… Why? I made you all suffer so much. Yet still… you would reach out your hand and try to help me. Yomi didn't want to believe. If she continues this she's going to die. If Kagura's going to die, Yomi wouldn't know what to do.

'_When we were born, we were left with so many burdens. No more, I can't take this anymore Kagura. Please, just for this one last day, don't make me suffer anymore_. _We have always tried to reach each other, Kagura. But fate would always pull us apart. Overwhelmed by my hatred, I have hurt you so many times…'_

The miasma covering Yomi separated from her body. Yomi drops her knees and leaned close to Kagura for the last hug she could give. Yomi's body began to glow and disperse and at the same time she spoke Kagura's name.

"With the beast gone, Kagura's soul was left in fragments, but that girl sacrificed her own soul to fill that gap. This is very human-like response." The old man said while disappearing again.

A few months later, Tokyo was still destroyed, the spirits that have no where to go was lined up for listing and the Spirit Agency got their hands full because of that.

Kagura soul was now connected with Yomi's. Thus they are always together. Noriyuki was also a spirit that kept hanging with them no matter where they go. Though he was also trying to court Yomi but Kagura was always there.

NOTE: I'm sorry for the bad ending. I just don't know how to end it, I guess. But well, thanks a lot for reading it until the end. Love you all…(-_-)


End file.
